Nowadays it is possible, with the aid of an authorized authentication medium, to get access to a vehicle and to start this vehicle or to operate other function of the vehicle only by means of the authentication medium (that is to say, without the key of the vehicle). Of course, these authentication media authorized for the vehicle constitute a problem in connection with the sale of the vehicle, for example, since the new owner of the vehicle cannot be sure whether or not authentication media authorized for the vehicle exist, the existence of which he/she has hitherto known nothing about.
Disclosed embodiments provide a method for indicating authorized authentication media for a vehicle by a device according and by a vehicle.